Unusual Offerings
by Wondermorena
Summary: After a failed attempt at getting a magic bean, Rumpelstiltskin receives help from a forgotten acquaintance with a few secrets of her own.
1. Prologue

An empty hand, another failed attempt

The room was scattered with trinkets all over the floor as Rumpelstiltskin began staring at the portrait of Baelfire, once again the vision of his son's sinking further into the green portal with the last words of "_you coward"_ began to plague his mind; regretting not going into the portal while the chance had been given. Months of after losing Bae, Rumpelstiltskin continue to play the "what if" scenario though his head in climbing into the portal rather than backing out of his deal within the last minute. This most recent attempt had been a sure way in the hopes of finding the land without magic with an item thought to have been extinct in their land, only to be taken because of a gross miscalculation.

What made this attempt even worse was that it had left him with the satisfaction just hours earlier knowing he was able to finally end the life of the woman who had all but destroyed his life.

_Because I never loved you _

These were the words Milah could say to him regarding her only justification in making their son grow up with a mother. He believed she was kidnapped, raped and murdered by pirates where his own cowardice left him incapable of claiming her back. Seeing the pirate the previous day left him with a satisfying taste of revenge but the shock of Milah not only being alive but wilfully left him made his quest for Baelfire all the more urgent. It would have been a lie to say Rumpelstiltskin did not enjoy crushing Milah's heart in front of her pirate, watching them humiliated in the same way as they had towards him.

To have made the revenge complete would have meant having the bean and heading towards the new land. Even in death, Milah still managed to cheat him; having the audacity to appear as the victim after admitting she was just as guilty as he was in abandoning their son.

Revenge is no longer a priority for him, Milah was now dead and the pirate would be dead in the not too distant future in some far off land during a drunken fight yet there was no longer another method to find a magic bean in this land.

The only option left to use was a curse the Blue Fairy let it briefly slip that night. Although the curse would take many years to produce, no matter since the Dark One had all the time in the world.

Starring at the portrait again, Rumpelstiltskin began caressing its face shedding a few tears over the memory of his lost son.

_One day Bae, I will continue to find a way for as long as it takes._

Rumpstiltslkin's thoughts break away as the door began knocking louder by the second already fuelling his anger as opened the door, already deciding whoever disturbed him into a either a snail or perhaps something far amusing

Let them think twice for disturbing the Dark One, ready to use his magic on the guest left him with a shock seeing a figure with a dark grey hood walking in past him, tilting their head down as to cover their face leaving the Rumpelstiltskin somewhat perplexed and annoyed.

"Reveal yourself dearie, it's not nice to walk into other people's houses without an invitation" being as high pitched as possible as to give the figure a fright not knowing whether it's a dream he might be in.

The figure raised their face up taking off the cloak to reveal a young girl in her late teens to early twenties. She had dark chestnut curled hair pulled up in a braid, pale skin contrasting to blushed cheeks and rosy lips. What made this girl even more mesmerizing was that she possessed the brightest, blue eyes Rumpelstiltskin had ever laid eyes upon, making him question his own sanity as what appeared before was practically an angel with leather trousers in knee high boots giving her the appearance of a taller woman, wearing a white peasant blouse covered by a dark blue corset. She walked closer to him began inspecting Rumpelstiltskin in a curious matter rather than fright making him completely unease.

"An honour to have an audience with the Dark One, there is not one patch of land I have been on where your reputation has not been touched". The girl came off with a confident demeanour one would not see when speaking to the Dark One even as far to move the portrait of Baelfire from its spot to sit on the table looking directly at him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere dearie, now you have ten seconds to tell me what you are doing here or I will not be so merciful." Already having his patience reach his limit at the mere audacity of such a girl, murdering her would not be as fun as he had hoped. He thought perhaps turning her in to a pet like a cat or a mouse would be a much entertaining thought since she had the air of a pampered princess.

"It's understandable you would not recognize who I am. I was only a child when we first met; my name is Lacey and I have a proposition for you which I am sure you will want to hear.

Walking towards her, the pair stared each other in the eye each trying to understand what the other's next move was. Lacey then took out a blue purse from her belt opening it to show him a worn set of wool gloves with an embroidered rose on the side of right palm.

Rumpelstiltskin took the gloves noticing the embroidery immediately recognising the circumstances in which he gave the gloves to the owner standing in front of him.

"Why should I listen to a mere wench whose hands are shaking?" already trying her best not to be bested in a losing battle towards the Dark One, Lacey gave a small breathe in order to make her request hoping she would not be dead before finishing.

"Because I can help you find your son"


	2. Chapter 1

**Ten Years Eariler **

Sneaking out was not a common practice for ladies of the Avonlea court, but for Belle it was as practically her routine. No one would have noticed the twelve year old in the rose section of the gardens reading, since the entrance has a maze path towards the garden. Even calling it sneaking out was too much. Belle, while being the oldest child still living in the royal court, was not considered important enough to be given protective watch, due to the assumption she was in the inside of the castle main portion of the gardens. Sitting on the hedges hoping the thorns would not prick her arms through her pink shawl, Belle started to her newest book depicting tales in the Far East about a sorcerer searching the lands for powerful genies in order to complete his revenge. How she dreamed of going off to faraway places to learn new ideas as she would see a world vastly different from her confined space. Completely engrossed into her book not noticing a shadow had been appearing towards her for the last few minutes.

"Still sticking your nose into the pages of those dusty books, love?"

Raising her head up, a shock arose as though she was seeing a ghost in black leather with a wicked smile.

"Killian, brother dear how I have missed you" the two siblings embraced each other as though time had stopped, clinging on hoping the next minute would not be part of a dream.

"What happened to my little girl? She use to have so much dirt on her face; now appears a fairy before me, although she has a book. So some things haven't changed" The trait Killian always loved about Belle was her ability of being wise beyond her years, behaving more like his mother than a sister a decade his junior. Still despite how clever he knew her to be, it still worried him she would try to be as far from the castle's eyes as possible. Even if it was to do leisure activities due to his vast knowledge of how the cruel the world can be, especially to one who came from a background of privilege. His thoughts became less collected as Belle brought him back to earth with a smack on the face almost causing Killian to lose his balance

"Ouch what was that for?"

"For leaving last time and not even saying goodbye; if it had not been for the latest news about what occurred in the high seas regarding pirate activity, I would have believed you were dead which I am sure papa would have been spitting nails."

Even though Belle appeared relieved to see her brother, there was a moment of worry coming from her eyes. Killian could not tell whether it was the current situation or it was just her worrying about his safety. Pushing it aside as they walked towards the main gardens into the castle, Killian began telling Belle about his latest adventures in a strange land where anything can occur by simply wishing for it. Hearing the description of the land sounded promising, but the way Jones was describing, she was almost certain he was censoring some details of the island thinking they might have been too graphic for her to hear.

"Perhaps one day I can take you there. You can be anything you want even not able to age" Still somewhat skeptical, Belle smiled and just let the matter go as they were interrupted by an apparent woman appearing in her mid-thirties dressed in the finest red silks as her chestnut hair is covered by a golden hairnet. Alongside her was a boy of four years who was doted on as the pride and joy of the kingdom.

"Belle, what are you doing? You should be at your lessons this hour and…" her eyes widened seeing Belle's companion as the shock almost lead her to faint. Luckily her ladies in waiting were somewhere nearby to help in case a fall would occur. "You have some nerve coming back; your mere presence is an insult. How dare you show your face in this kingdom after what you did? Belle get the hell away from him"

"Great to see you too Lucinda, raise your voice any higher you might just start to implode from the pretence floating in the air. Tell me, is father still in the war room or has my arrival caused him to run in terror?" Ignoring the last bit, Lucinda grabbed Belle with so much force, her arm began to bruise harder as the healed lesions started to once again swell leaving Belle give one last glimpse towards Killian in complete tears. Unable to fathom what he was witnessing, Killian pulls his sword towards Lucinda's neck causing the ladies in waiting to scream in terror, while the youngest boy begins to cry as some nearby guards arrive drawing their swords

"Let her go or fainting is the least of your worries! I'm sure father will not be too proud in hearing you might have affected the baggage you are carrying, provided that it might even be his to begin with."

Seeing he might have been serious with his threat, Lucinda orders the guards to stand down letting Belle go putting her arms on Killian still in tears. "Now can you tell me where may I find dear father so I can make everyone's lives easier the sooner conduct my business?" Pointing the direction of the war room; Killian put his sword away, bowed then headed to the room before giving Belle is a kiss promising he will see her again before leaving even though he secretly believe he would break her heart again.

The war room appeared more massive than Killian remembered it as he notices Maurice sitting on his throne looking over a parchment pretending not to notice the arrival of the prodigal pirate. "Do you realise it is easier to say my eldest son is dead, rather than being known as the noble whose son betrayed the King's navy by taking charge of the vessel and becoming a pirate?

"Would you have preferred your 'eldest son' to have been a pirate or a provider for a dangerous poison used to murder thousands of innocents all for the sake of king and country?" the offense caused Maurice to stand and finally see his son directly in the eye since their interaction.

"I WOULD HAVE PREFERRED A SON WHO CARED ABOUT FAMILY HONOUR! Get out of my sight right now unless you actually have cause to be here which I doubt." Anger could not have stirred faster as Killian threw back his satchel toward Maurice catching realizing the contents were a bit heavy to discover a large drape of cloth torn and somewhat burned with a bit of the charred remains resembling a Pegasus.

"Property of your 'good king' and I had a rather good time burning it as a token of my appreciation for the years of service."

The burned shroud became the last proof of Maurice's fears not only had Killian did turn into a pirate but committed treason taking the family down with him by not only coming back but proudly delivering the evidence as a gift.

Regaining his senses, Maurice notices the guards summoning Belle to him slightly cleaned up in her face from the earlier incident still clinging on to her brother for dear life. "My girl, you are now of the marrying age and Prince Gaston has luckily asked for you hand despite the predicament your brother has put us in. I shall sign this contract and have you married off within the week"

"No papa, please no I begin of you! I have seen Gaston on very few occasions and his cruelty is rather known throughout the court. I do not love him, spare me a few years" Belle could not be any more surprised as the news of the newly family reunion and the announcement of a marriage.

"Have you gone mad? Belle is only a child, send me to face my sentence but spare her the lifetime of degradation from this marriage" Both the children's pleas fell to deaf ears as Maurice called out the guards back to escort Killian off the premises before slapping him across the face with the threat of never returning. Belle started running towards her Killian still crying, until Maurice pulled her back giving her a slap across the face as well.

"I will not hear any more foolishness; you must enact your duty immediately to spare us all the dishonour that pirate committed towards us. You are just as useless as your mother, the sooner I can be rid of you the more at peace I will be get out as well."

It all became clear; Killian was once again gone from her life, her step family barely tolerated her and her father had all but declared his resentment towards her. Belle was not sure how she got back to her room but she knew she must have walked back since there had been anyone near her quarters. Staring into the setting sun, she felt as though this sunset would be the last one she would ever see again

* * *

For two days, Belle had barely wanted to interact with anyone, not even her handmaidens as she was beginning to wonder about the life ahead of her. Even her usual strolls around the gardens or being in the library reminded her of Killian's visit and her father's proclamation causing more distress. As long as she could remember, all Belle did was dream of an exciting life. Now she is forced to accept the withering to waste while being cast off to her betrothed in less than a week. What was to be expected for a lady of noble birth than to marry well and provide the house with has many healthy sons as possible? Even for someone as young as Belle, she realizes there was no other option than to comply with her father's wishes all to repair his damaged pride. Just as Belle was about to turn the covers for bed, a noise appears on the window seeming little to be noticed. A few minutes later, the same noise again from the window appears leaving Belle frustrated as she look down to open to open the window in viewing the source.

"Killian I thought you left? What are you doing here?" rather than answering her, Killian climbs the building onto her room embraced Belle while scanning the room.

Staring into her big blue eyes, he started to kneel down to meet her in the eye knowing this was going to be a serious discussion. "Forgive me fair maiden but I cannot stand by as father decides to whore you out because of my mistakes. My ship leaves in an hour Belle, pack what you can you are coming with me".

Confusion had not even begun to describe the emotions Belle was feeling with what she had just heard. The fact that Killian came to here after being escorted out two days previous with the threat of death still lingered on Belle with a twinge of guilt. "You always use to say a ship is no place for a lady"

"I was sixteen and did not want you in any danger which is what I am doing now. Father has two children with Lucinda, a third on the way and his precious heir to carry on the damned family honour. I saw the bruises, you are clearly are not happy here and being married off to a brute will not be any better. Whatever reputation he wants to salvage you are not necessary for his plans in the long run so we are basically doing him a favour in ridding of unwanted children. Plus I promised mother I would always protect you. Although staying with me will also be dangerous; we will be on a ship most of the times and plenty of our dealings will not be arranged in an honest fashion…" Belle silenced him as she went to her wardrobe picking up a travel bag, extra pair of clothing, shoes and a cloak. Then began to put the necessary items she needed onto the bag whilst going to the dresser to change from her nightgown into a peasant shirt, light brown trousers and knee high boots along with a black bandana giving her a good disguise as a boy if spotted. Belle began to walk towards the window with her brother still stunned of what had just occurred within the last few minutes.

"You said the ship leaves in less than an hour? Come on we haven't gotten all day!"

Staring one last time at the place she called home; Belle could not help but feel sadden as would go off into the unknown packed with her only a few books, and her mother's necklace in tow. All her life Belle had wanted to brave even accepting her fate as a child bride for the sake of family honour. She knew Killian was promising her a harsh life as even though it was a chance to fulfil her lifelong dream of exploring the world without having to read about it from her beloved books. Despite whatever uncertainties Killian suggested would appear, somehow Belle knew it was not a decision she was regretting.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, had some family emergency and also suffering from writer's block in how to write the chapters even though I had the outline sorted out. School is starting for me in a few days so will while will be not updating like everyday this story is not going to be abandoned**

**Two Years Later**

It was not exactly determined who gave the first blow but after a few minutes, the patrons in the tavern began to go out of control. As Killian tried his best to defend himself against a slightly larger pirate using his fists, he failed to notice a shorter man appear behind with dagger aiming towards his back until there was a huge crack sound as the shorter man fell to the ground with some blood seeping into the floor. Killian turned around to see Belle held up a large book completely shocked over what she had just done nearly being stunned but there was little time to acknowledge as they were trying to get out of the tavern with their skin still intact. Nearly stopping for a second as two more men were being pushed towards their direction causing them to nearly split up until Belle got a hold of the door letting them to leave the patrons into their brawls as they were running into the streets heading towards the Jolly Roger.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Killian grabbed the book from Belle's hands causing her to flinch slightly from the raise tone thinking she was about to scolded.

"I was thinking that if I hadn't noticed the dagger about to meet your back I would be off dragging your corpse away rather than getting what we set out to accomplish the first bloody place! So you're welcome in not only saving your hide but managing to get the map as everyone was off killing each other."

Belle walked off towards the ship leaving a stunned but slightly injured Killian behind a few steps behind in which they both began to notice they were the only left on board as the rest of the crew was taking advantage with their time in port. This left Killian and Belle to retire into their cabins with Belle still furious as to the assumption she was given of being incompetent when her quick thinking got the map while Killian was taking too long in trying to distract the pirate with buying the rounds. She had not relied on there being a brawl but a stroke of fortune allowed her to reach for the item before there was a serious injury. Minutes later, there was a loud thump coming from the next cabin as Belle ran to find Killian's injury causing him some discomfort as he tried to read the map. Some of blood started to form in the left shoulder leaving Belle to get the wash cloth starting to clean up the wound becoming more like an overprotective mother rather than the little sister.

"Do you even know how to read this?" observing the markings on the map were not of language they came across on a regular basis but was more well known in the eastern lands of the Orient.

"That is what I have been trying to find out for the past several minutes and this map is harder than I perceived and this wound is not making it any better"

"Stop being a baby, it's only a scratch you're lucky the knife only hit on the side or it would have punctured your lungs. As it happens, father had so many dealings with diplomats from the Orient where I was able to pick up something here and there"

She then put the map into oil lamp carefully reading the clues, where Belle was not only able to somewhat understand it since it was an older form of the language but she was left puzzled by the contents of what was being stated

"We stole a map that will lead us to an orchard?"

"Belle love, are you familiar with the legend of the Eight Immortals?" Killian got his flask for some rum offering a bit to Belle as she politely declined

"From what I remember in my books, it's about these gods ruled by a mother goddess Xi Wangmu who lives on Mount Kunlun and they guard over a garden known as paradise on earth in the centre of it a large orchard containing peaches that are said to give immortality to those who eat it."

"Exactly, do you have any idea how much money we can get by selling these peaches? Kings would sell their own children just for a taste of the fruit." Immediately Killian had the look of a plan already forming feeling as energetic as he would normally be after discovering a horde of treasure. "Think of it, you will never have to die and we can do whatever we want for as long as the world exists"

"But we don't need the peaches and there is no one who we can sell it to without risking our freedoms. Besides how do we know this map isn't a fake or this orchard even exists? While magic does indeed rule our world, there are just some stories that are simply stories" studying the map in seeing how detailed the instructions are from when the best time would be to acquire them to the better routes given in how to reach difficult terrain. Perhaps it was Killain's puppy dog eyes giving her a pleading look or fascinated at the precise details of the map, Belle decides to look for the peaches since they went through a lot of trouble in acquiring the map.

"Is there another reason why you want to get these so badly other than wanting to cheat random royals?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you"

"As long as you are not compromising us for some ridiculous suicidal scheme you have my full support. Judging by these coordinates, we are not far from a few weeks of sailing and since it seems like a simple task of getting fruits we can just go together rather than making it some bigger deal."

They began to plan a course of action all through the night on using one of the more elaborate escape routes given as Killian was thankful Belle was so consumed in the treasure she had not noticed his worried expression every time he started to think about the real reason in looking for this particular treasure.

* * *

Finally reaching the port city of Malay a day sooner than expected, Killian gave everyone on board the week off making sure there was finally no one in sight, he and Belle prepared for the necessary materials they needed. They each packed along with large black cloaks, a small knapsack filled with water, a pouch filled with several gold coins, along with the map and compass while both carrying their choices of weapons in which Killian preferred a pistol and his sword in contrast to Belle using the daggers she would pick up during their various travels. The pair was now ready to look for treasure and to head off another adventure. From the direction of the map as they were riding away from Malay, they were soon heading straight into the mountains in which the aura of magic had been incredibly strong as though they were starting to feel much healthier and stronger than before.

After what felt as an eternity riding up long rocky hill, the pair looked down to see an enormous palace although it may have seen as a mirage because the palace appeared with clear mists surrounding the lower exteriors but the air was not cold enough to generate such a reaction. Riding down, the feeling of magic crept up again as the closer they were towards the palace. It seemed as though they were in another world or in different plain than their own as there had not been any sign of life around for miles other with everything around them being nothing but lush terrains. They put the horses away walking with pistols intact letting the map guide them to their exact destination. The garden looked like something from a book with fertile green fields as far as the eye could see with trees harbouring every flower and fruit. One could have fed an entire kingdom ten times over with the materials right in front of them. A crucial step was to go into a large scaled garden in the centre the orchard would present itself, still no signs of life not even a wild animal appeared before yet the pair walked on relying on Belle to read the map as Killian check the surroundings to match the exact corresponding.

Due to keeping her nose onto the map, Belle failed to have noticed the boulder in front her that allowed they to turn to left side in revealing a large orchard with the most fertile green leaves standing next to large peaches with an intoxicating smell that would be almost a crime to even think of consuming it.

"It's….it's real. This is unbelievable, Killian remind me to never doubt you again" Belle turned to the side to find her companion as not next to her looking around and seeing Killian already picking the fruits. "Killian what are you doing? We only agreed to just get one"

"You don't understand, we can have the power of immortality. No one will ever be able to harm us again. Here give your bag we will take a few more"

"What are you talking about? Stop it have you gone mad?"

Belle started to push Killian off the orchard as he was trying to eat the fruit in which Killian pushed Belle away she then noticed Killian was about to eat it where he begins to feel drowsy and was knocked out after a few seconds. The next minute the sky around them started to become dark even though it was supposedly in the mid afternoon by the time they arrived; the wind around them started to increase leaving Belle to freeze as stares at her brother's face nearly turning blue.

"Killian wake up this isn't funny, wake up! HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

A noise came from the background causing the air to increase in its freezing temperature leaving Belle to grab Killian's sword as the danger was heading towards her.

"Show yourself!"

In the flinch of an eye, ghostly spirits appeared in a white and blue light began to form into a circle with a chant changing the surroundings with a bright light coming forth in the middle materializing into a beautiful woman with an elaborate headdress surrounded by peaches wearing a blue and white kimono staring deeply into Belle as she though she can see into her soul already had her daggers ready for a fight even if it was to the death at realizing who the figure was before her.

"You are Xi Wangmu aren't you? Please I beg of you, give my brother his strength back. He is all that I have left.

"My dear child, because you entered my domain for selfish gain why on earth would I let you out?"

The goddess began to swarm around Belle making her uncomfortable as she started to slowly lose her energy. She then felt something creep up upon her closer not sure whether it was a dream or the last moments of reality sinking in.

"Unlike your brother, there is not a greedy portion in you. I can bring him back and let you both leave only if you decide to eat from this peach." The Goddess handed the peach towards Belle as an offering making her by the second only seeing the peach as her vision began to blur. Gaining an ounce of recognisance, Belle immediately tossed the peach aside turning it into black sludge from the pale hand holding her dagger straight ahead. "I saw what that fruit did to Killian; I refuse to prolong my life if it means risking his. Kill me if you want but you cannot trick me into becoming your slave"

As her strength started to wane, Belle tried to pick up Killian as they started to move away from the circle, as it happened the air started to turn into a warmer temperature leaving Belle with a thought as she noticed the flask of rum hidden under Killian's vest pocket. She took it off and started to throw the amber colour drink towards the orchard followed by lighting a match and setting the entire place on fire.

"To prove to you I am not interest in obtaining your powers now free us!" Finally exhausted and angry over the deities, Belle threw her dagger aiming towards the goddess' heart leaving her to evaporate as the dagger fell. Suddenly, the area around them started to turn into a ball of blue mist still holding trying to push themselves out of the domain. The mist becomes too much for Belle as she starts to lose her strength second by second. As everything started to turn black, the last image to appear was that of a hooded figure laughing in the distance.

* * *

Belle and Killian woke up with a bright light beaming towards their faces, starting to regain consciousness in discovering it was already morning. They also realized the palace and garden from before was no longer there but replaced with a forest as they were laying down below a large tree with some peaches starting to fall into the ground.

"Do you remember what happened last night, love? Last thing coming to mind had been you started to yell at me" It took him another second to notice the slight bruise in Belle's cheek "what happened to your face? I am so sorry for my behaviour with what happened"

"Although you did push me, I must have gotten the bruise when I passed out. To tell you the truth, most of what happened was a little foggy expect I remember the peaches were fake. They turned into sludge the minute I touched them." Belle picked up a fruit from the tree throwing it to the ground proving her accusation from before to be true leaving Killian shocked and angry over the whole situation ripping the map to many different pieces.

"That bastard, he sent us on a fake expedition." Grumbling to himself out loud forgetting Belle was there surprised by the recent news. Unable to see her brother as nothing more than a backstabbing partner than her closest friend did a realisation of disgust sink in when understanding the past few weeks of misadventures were based on a lie where her life was in peril when it never had needed to be.

"You know what…I am going to go and pick up the horses and when I get back, you better have a damn good explanation as to why my life means so little to you in picking up treasure based on a flimsy tip." Belle started to run off hearing Killian's pleas grow faint by the second. Running off would have seem immature but Belle was at her point of frustration. The horses had not gone too far reeling them together in heading back to Killian, hoping he was able to get his strength back. The nerve of him, "oh Belle please help me find this treasure", "love I need you to go be a virginal sacrifice over a horde of ghost goddesses while I say have to find a fruit because I want to play being a child forever." When we get back, I have to kill him. Maybe I can throw him overboard over send him marooned back to father. Maybe throwing him overboard sounds like a merciful suggestion. Her thoughts halted as she saw Killian standing over someone but could not get a view. She stopped the horses and trend lightly to find out what was going on. Perhaps she did not need to hear some horrid excuse Killian came up with but now understand what was going on.

"You have me in debt to your little band of children and then have the audacity in to make me risk my life and that of my little sister's in order to play one of your games."

"Tut Tut Jones, such harsh words one would think you were not reading the instructions on the map very well" The hooded figure still had not shown any shred of an appearance only that he was slightly shorter than Killian by a few inches and spoke in a voice of a harsh tone unable to make a distinction other that it was in fact a male.

"Everything was instructed according to what Belle was able to translate. All because she read on a map you wrote….." it started to sink in as Killian started to make his accusations

"Did I know your precious sister was able to read the language or suggest because of her size would not be noticeable in retrieve the map? I never told her about the plan or drove myself into frenzy over the fruits after being repeatedly asked for weeks to back down. Clearly if there is anyone who is at fault for risking that sweet little thing's life take a gander in the mirror. Strange though, I ask you to find me the orchard of immortality harboured by a goddess who cannot attack women and you will just happen to have a woman on your crew. Perhaps you should conduct better research the next time you go off looking for treasure, never know what the exact requirement entails or who will be disappoint. Til next time Jones have a safe trip".

The figure left Killian laughing as he disappeared in which turned around to see Belle not even saying anything or of that moving at all. All he could see was the same lost look as when he first took her from home the look one has when they are disillusioned.

"Belle for god sakes say something; yell at me, punch me in the face anything please don't just stand there." Pleading as he drew closer all Belle could muster up was her small fist aiming toward Killian's face landing him on the ground once again.

"Next time you decide to get yourself into a problem where a human sacrifice involves getting out, DO NOT tell me to help you." She helps him up as they head back towards their horses still having an air of tension between them.

The pair rode back into town heading towards a tavern ordering themselves a round of ale hoping to ease the tension. A few drinks later, Killian can still see Belle was furious but has been quiet since leaving the mountain.

"When I first became a pirate, I stole something from a powerful creature and while the item became something I lost. In order to have made it back home safely, I made a bargain where they want me to find items for them and my debt is shaved off. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you involved. It doesn't matter now because I can find another method to pay my debt…

"Please Killian, as I said to you before never lie to me again. This time it wasn't your fault since as you said I was not suppose to be there. "She picked up her drink, giving her look of let's drop it and move on at him as they started to feel at ease in each other's company.

"Still I feel horrible in what happened and want to make it up to you. Tell you what, the next city we head off to port will be more at ease in letting you clean out all the books you find at the market and play with the other children."

With it said, they praised a toast and did their best to forget about the events from the previous day unaware the hooded figure was watching them in a dark corner from across the tavern.

**The legend of the peaches was based off a Chinese myth where they are guarded by the Queen Mother of the West Xi Wangmu in which they give immortality to those whoever eats them and they in fact only showed up every six thousand years. Took some parts of the legend to fit the story for a _Once Upon A Time_-esuqe twist on it. In reality, XI Wangmu was a mother figure to those who came to her according to Toaism; I had to change the location of Mount Kunlun because I was referring to the legendary aspect on it where its location varies depending on where you read it at. Many thanks and review would be great :)**


	4. Chapter 3

A few months had gone by since the incident in the Orient where Belle and Killian decided to push it out of their minds so as to not to upset the other and mainly because neither were entirely sure what had occurred the night. Hoping to keep his promise, the Jolly Roger was in low need of supplies as well as the crew had not been on dry land in weeks which gave the perfect opportunity to land onto the terrains of the Enchanted Forest. For her job as second in command, Belle began to see the coordinates and the necessary arrangements needed for their stay as she could not help but stare at the areas surrounding their destination.

"I don't understand, the Frontlands is not even far from Avonlea. You are not worried someone is going to recognize you and we all can get arrested and father can get me back?"

"I did promise you to spend a few days in being a child again among other villagers, we are far enough no one can even recognize you plus our supply count has gotten so low it would be great not to head towards a port every few weeks or so for a little while." Still giving his puppy dog eyes pout that would always make Belle smile whenever she would give him a moment into being serious. Killian's charms would be sure to get them all into serious trouble one day if put onto the wrong person but when he did put logic into their schemes, she realized he would be correct although was never sure to entirely trust him. Although in thinking about it, there was no harm because they are not entirely close to have been detected plus they would all mostly stay in the taverns or brothels which had their own way of giving discretion to anyone.

"Fine but if you do something stupid again while we are here, I will personally have you marooned with not even the proper tools one is normally given.

Despite her age and size, Belle was not known to make jokes about threats especially when she proved in the past to have a good aim with her daggers and having recently accosted her life before this was not an opportunity he could afford to ruin even by accident.

"I will personally take the longboat and save you the trouble. Please just trust me for once; now go off for a bit since we will be heading to port in a little while."

Leaving it as it was; Belle went below to her cabin thankful to get some semblance of privacy on a ship full of men heading towards her bed to retrieve her journal from its hiding place only writing on the next empty page.

_Good chance Killian will do something stupid by the end of the week_

She hoped for to be wrong as she started writing her entry of the day….

Deciding not to join the rest of the crew as soon as they made it to port; Belle stayed on the boat for a little before deciding to head off and began walking around some parts of town. Even though most of it was dark mainly because she was near the residential areas and closed shops there still felt a bit of ease as some of the streetlights were lit and the night was so bright it made it easier to spot her surroundings. While it was not considered safe for Belle to have been walking alone in a strange part during the night, the cold air gave her a chance to think while being lost in her surroundings; a privilege she usually was not able to maintain from spending weeks on board a ship or usually kept a close eye either by Killian and the rest of the crew whenever they are on land searching for some type of treasure. She started thinking about how protective Killian can be to the point where it made him almost contradictory from his promise about giving her adventures. Sometimes she would not be allowed to go on some of what was considered the dangerous adventures and the mysterious figure she saw back in the mountain plagued her mind as to there was another matter she could not put her mind around hoping its significance was not worth considering.

In keeping her hand close to her dagger, Belle began listening to some faint cheering in the background walking towards the noise as she soon discovered she was heading by a tavern where she assumed her crew must have been since it was the only one close by to where they could be on the ship. One rule Killian always told her was to never drink in a tavern alone luckily carrying an extra flask with her not needing to join her comrades but a warm fire was more tempting to walk in. Just near the door; Belle noticed a little boy could not be more than six or seven in what looked like he was wearing night clothes but slightly dirty. When shown towards the light, the boy looked like every mother's perfect child with big brown eyes and messy dark curly hair.

"Are you lost dear?" a better glance she noticed the boy has been crying looking cold and perhaps hungry. _His parents are probably worried sick about him; luckily someone there must know who he belongs to._

The boy smiled at her with his big brown eyes wanting approval, "no ma'am. I am waiting for my mama and papa to come out."

_And they left him all alone!? The nerve of some parents! Probably the father is one of charming womanizers getting drunk off his mind, spending their money flirting with some floozies while the poor mother is worried sick she probably did not want him to see what was going on. Oh I would like to give them a piece of my mind._

A faint noise came out coming from the boy giving Belle a little chuckle

"Tell you what, how about I get you a nice big mutton inside while we wait for your mama and papa to come out."

"Sorry ma'am but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers"

_At least the kid was taught about not trusting adults easily, will give the parents some credit _"That is very true, well my name is Lacey so that no longer makes me a stranger". Laughing a little to make the boy smile putting her hand towards his as they started to shake; although feeling slightly guilty in lying to him regarding her name even though it was a common lie she had been used to doing for quite some time.

"Nice to meet you Miss Lacey, I'm Baelfire" now they were able to trust each other, the pair went into the tavern allowing them to warm up as they were close to the fire in which Belle noticed a large group in the far back seeing it was Killian and he seemed to have been getting into a dispute with another man. A sight that was not new but Baelfire started tugging into her blouse pointing her to the same sight she was staring at.

"There they are come on" Belle took Baelfire towards the table still intending on giving the father a piece of her mind regarding finding the boy in the state that he was. _I just hope he and Killian are not getting too chummy at the moment. _

Getting closer, she began overhearing a woman who was sitting towards Killian talk to another man something about him being a coward obviously drinking as her words began to get a bit slurred even sounding spiteful. The boy called for his mother as everyone's direction headed towards Belle and her little companion not expecting her assumptions to get the better of her.

"Sorry I found him standing outside in the cold he looked like he was hungry". Baelfire wrapped himself around another adult who was the one the woman was having the argument with not too long ago. The woman looked like a typical villager who appeared to be very beautiful even though her face was one of years misery and hard work. It took her a second to realize the boy's father was actually sober and had been there to get the mother out. They all gave a glance at each other seeing the woman's face have a look of guilt as she got up making her excuses to Killian as she openly flirted with him while he kissed her hand good night. _Unbelievable, in front of her own husband poor man acts as though she will hit him. _

The woman was a bit tipsy but was able to walk off slightly, Belle noticed the boys were carrying on as thought nothing had happened leaving her to see if the couple had left fine. She noticed the father and Baelfire were heading behind the woman and saw it was difficult for him to walk out among the crowd as he was walking in a limp.

"Hey wait Baelfire"

The boy and his father turned as Belle caught up to them talking to his father, "I'm sorry but I thought it was not right to leave him outside even if you were both in here for a couple of minutes" She started to get the impression this was not the first time the father was known into coming to the bar in picking up his wife as his eyes shown genuine worry over his son as Belle pointed out the state of Baelfire towards not even wanting to look at her directly in the eye as though he believed she was condemning him. By the man's appearance alone, the family must have been in poverty so it was not entirely their fault the boy was in the state as he was. As she started to walk with this pair, Belle wanted to dig herself into an obscure corner of the earth for thinking the worse.

"I was only trying on getting Milah back home; there was no time for me to find someone on such short notice. Anyway thank you for your concern miss…."

"Lacey sir and you don't have to explain anything to me I understand" smiling at him and Baelfire wanting to prove to them both she was genuine in what she meant.

"No not a 'sir' just Rumpelstiltskin. Well we have to get back home now it was nice meeting you Lacey and thank you again".

The little man limped as fast as he could in trying to keep up with Milah as Baelfire waved goodbye to his new friend as she waved back.

Not wanting to head back to the ship but also not wanting to deal with Killian until he was more sober, Belle decided to stay in the bar stools for a little while deciding to break her brother's rule while picking up a book from her knapsack to read. Regardless of the level of interest the book had for her before, Belle could not help have her thoughts drift towards the little boy and his father who looked more lost than anyone she had ever come across during her travels.

**Reviews are an excellent source of pick me ups **


End file.
